


A Price to Pay For Love

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Cherik One Shot- When Erik Dies [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Sad Ending, Tissue Warning, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Charles must choose between old love and new love. He must chose to only save one life and it will bring out the truth amongst them all. He is will to save both but could only save one.





	A Price to Pay For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry okay but I had the idea.. anyway, I might make this into a full length novel fic. I'm truly sorry for this fic.. like all my other fics... But please enjoy.

"CHOOSE CHARLES! Choose now or watch both the people you love, the people who you trust die before you, now make a choice" said Colin, his eyes flickering in the dim light, his nostrils flaring in deep rage and his lips...thin as they were quivered with the rage that filled him on the inside. Charles saw this as a sign of jealousy mixed with madness and rage something he couldn't control, not alone.  
"please...don't make me don't this" cried Charles, one hand around his stomach and another a gun in his clenched fist.  
"Oh but I can, you see Xavier, you and I are alike, smart and intellectual in our studies but most of all we've been entrapped in the idea of love...we are more than that but together we don't need love but only power...power over them all" Colin recalled as he circled Charles, his lips turning into a smile...a smile that showed maliciousness.

Charles couldn't stand the look of either of them in the eyes as he was forced to look at the two people he was willing to save. The look in Raven's eyes suggested fear and terror, the idea of worry and endangerment but when he laid eyes on his Erik his eyes were fixed onto his own, his lips...those lips bound tightly with tape could only move slightly to indicate no struggle. Erik was strong, braver than Charles could every dream to become and he really is showing at this very moment.  
"time is slowly slipping away Charles, chose or let them suffer" Colin whispered into Charles' ear taking his hand with the gun and guiding it towards Raven and Erik. By this time Charles began to cry, his head shaking and his voice quivering to the sound of his heartbeat.  
"don't... p..please" cried Charles but Colin didn't care, he stopped caring about Charles' pleading months ago.

He positioned Charles' arm, the gun leaning towards either Raven or Erik deciding who he should kill.  
"come on Charles be a good boy and take out the one who you don't mind sacrificing... come on, who is it? your sister who you so dearly adore, a sister who isn't even by blood...Or... your dear boyfriend who...who you spend each day of your lives together but it seems like your dear Erik wants more from you, more and more beyond your relationship... a proposal may be" he hissed. Charles through his teary eyes looked deeply into Erik's tinted blueish green eyes; the look that Erik gave was a sign of defeat, a sign of a yes that this was true and it was this that Charles screamed knowing that if Erik has to die than what will become of their future?  
"so what's it going to be?"  
Charles looks once more at the two who were bound by their ankles, their wrist as it was tied tightly in front of them, he looked at both can't think, unable to decide for he loves them both.  
"please. please don't" cried Charles but the hand gripped his own harder digging his nails into his soft skin.

Colin didn't like the way Charles was behaving and as a result, he took the gun from Charles' hand and began to point at the victims of his rage. Charles tried to make him stop but was pushed hard down on the concrete slabs that made up the floor of the damp room and the last thing that Charles hears is the sound of the gun firing, a muffled scream and several more shots fired...bang...bang...bang... the silence the that followed horrified Charles to which he woke up in hospital, a hand on his own. The hand was small and soft, the smoothness was familiar but somehow unknown to him, he wondered who it could it be.  
"E... Erik?" Charles moaned wanting to squeeze Erik tighter. When he finally opened his eyes and the blurriness dispersed he didn't see Erik but Raven instead.  
"where's Erik?" he asked. At those words, Raven cried and cried knowing he would soon catch up and the way she cried was real, nothing fake. Nothing unreal.  
"Charles... Charles Erik... he..h..he.." she struggled to complete her sentence.  
"Erik, he's what?" asked Charles. This would be the next question he'll be told the answer too and at this moment those words will haunt him for the rest of his life. Three words can express so many emotions but why does this does those three words feel so much pain and after hearing this Charles couldn't bear to hear the truth. The heartless killed the innocent leaving those around them to fall from grace and everyone says it will get better but not for Charles who must live off this burden of lost love... love gone and buried away. Never going to be seen again.


End file.
